


Hard To Love

by callmearenegade



Series: Burgled The Burglar [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thora and Nori are out. Approval isn't so easily gained. <br/>Based on  :<br/>Imagine Nori courting you and while Ori accepts it, you have to earn Dori’s approval<br/>Imagine making tea and cake with Dori and Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Love

Pacing, pacing, pacing. The wooden floor protested with each anxious step. Thora repeated step after step, all the while fussing with the black hair twined into a tight braid behind her ear. The old silver bead that clasped to the end was worried with her teeth. Five steps left, 180 degree pivot, six steps right. Nori could recite the routine if he was drunk and incoherent. He had been watching it from his perch for a little over an hour. The dwarf had perched on the old war leather of the couch when they had returned home from a very interesting morning. Thora had worked herself in a frenzy, a big, nervous frenzy, and all Nori could do was let her pace herself out of it.

**  
“Hey Nori!” The voices resounded through the small house. “ Are you in!?” Dori questioned, voice slightly annoyed. 

Thora jumped off the bed in an instant, Nori close behind her. She had stayed over after the storm. She didn’t think much of her reputation as Nori held her so tightly. Now however.. So much for not caring about her reputation, so much for not caring about what people thought and who knew about her relationship with a certain red headed dwarven trouble maker.This was not how she planned to tell the brothers of her relationship. 

“ What are we going to do!?” She whispered in a panic. Nori looked around for a moment and scratched the top of his head. The gentle creaking of floorboards and echoing clomps of boots on wooden floors became more insistent and nerve wracking with each second the redhead thought. Great under pressure, Nori. Just fabulous! Thora sent the other a wide eyed look of insistence.

“ Uh..” Nori thought, mind full of too many other thoughts to come up with a plan. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the disheveled waves of dark hair having been wet and slept on, or the slight dark red tint to her lips from his kisses this morning and the night before. He couldn’t stop thinking about how warm and content he had felt holding her in his sleep long enough to formulate a plan. He was a common thief, not a war strategist, give him a break.

Thora met him wide eyes again before groaning loudly.

“You’re a thief? How can you not come up with a plan!? ” She hissed.

“ Believe it or not, those situations are less stressful!?” He shook his head. Thora widened her eyes and moved her hands in a frantic circle. Nori only bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Okay! Fine!” She whispered forcefully. “ I’ll leave first saying I wanted to make sure you were alright from the storm last night since I know how bad the door is. You come out a little later.” She nodded. Her eyes were wide and apprehensive. She needed Nori to tell her this was going to work. 

“That’s your plan?” Nori spoke with a snort of disbelief. 

“ Any better plans, Clepto ?” She challenged with a lift of a brow. Nori shrugged.

“I’ll follow your lead.” He decided with a nod and a quick peck to her cheek. With it, she stood tall and smoothed what few wrinkles she could out of her dress. With a last strong inhale to gather her strength and composure, she walked out the door.

“ Hey, Nori-” Dori started after hearing the door creak. Peering around the bend in the hall, Dori’s eye almost burst from his skull at the sight. 

“ Lady Thora.” He greeted. Thora noted the high pitch that stated his surprise. She noticed the curious purse to his lips and ruffling of his brow. Ori peered around behind his brother. The youngest sent a casual wave to the dwarrow and nodded his head in her direction before moving past his brother in his quest to the kitchen.

“ Good Morning, Master Dori. I’m glad to see you fared the storm.” She smiled brightly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.. 

“ Yes. We got held up in the pub for a few hours but we fared.” He confirmed but the curious look did not even begin to fade from his features. Thora felt like he was looking through her, reading every sign on her face, listening to every word intently. She felt like bugs were crawling up her spine when his gaze was upon her. She felt uneasy and wobbly on her legs.

“ Ah. You see that’s why I’m here. I was curious as to how the lot of you fared. I know how the door doesn’t always stay closed and I wanted to make sure you were all alright.” She concerned. Her eyes felt wide as saucers in an attempt to appear more innocent than normal. Dori continued to look harshly at her. 

“ How did you fair? You look rather disheveled?” The words sounded rather accusatory to Thora’s ears but her coy smile didn’t falter and neither did the fast workings of her mind.

“ The wind was harsh on my dress and the weather doesn’t help my hair. You would understand, wouldn’t you, Master Dori?” Dori looked at her again and Thora felt like she might collapse right there but he quickly dropped the look in return for what appeared to be a genuine smile. Relief washed over her in the quickest and most overwhelming way.

“ Is Nori in his room?” Dori smiled wide and pointed down the hall.

“ Ah, Yes.” she confirmed. “ But out like a light I’m afraid.” She nodded toward the room and tried to keep the sparkly eyes away. “ I must be going. I have meetings this morning.” She excused herself and went to brush past the older dwarf. 

“ Ahh, Morning sleepy head.” Dori shouted to the redhead as he walked out the door to his room. “ Lady Thora is here!” He announced and grabbed her shoulder to stop her, the two standing shoulder to shoulder. 

“ I know. Even in dead sleep I can hear her voice. It’s enough to wake a sleeping troll.” Nori accused with a rub of his eyes.

“ You are so rude!” She shot back, turning to fully face him with a joyful smile and eyes that sparkled with some unspoken connection and happiness. Nori bowed his head to try to hide the huge toothy grin that bestowed itself upon his face. Green eyes flicked up to meet her and matched the brilliance of the lights she gave off. 

“ Good Day, Master Dori.” She grinned, continuing to brush past the dwarf. 

“ Is that a courting braid?” It caught her off guard. She was sure she was safe. So much so, she could only freeze in her spot and stutter in the hopes of coming up with an explanation.

“ Who’s the lucky dwarf!? “ Dori gushed, much like Thora imagined her mother would.

“ We should not pry in the lass’ business, Dori.” Nori tried to distract with the reprimand. Dori however, ignored his brother, and walked up to the girl. 

Thora felt her shoulder scrunch up and her body tense as the grey dwarf walked to her. She knew he wouldn’t dare touch her hair, no that was too personal and he was much too formal, but the bead was unlike any other for miles. And she could not hope that he was too old to recognize it as his brothers.

The bead glimmered in the light and the old faded and dented runes quickly took the smile right off Dori’s face.

“ Surprise?” Nori tried and quickly moved to Thora’s side. The older looked at the two, noticing Thora’s clinging to Nori’s arm and Nori’s protective puffed out chest. He shook his head frantically.

“ No. No” Dori reprimanded harshly, sending Thora clinging tighter to the dwarf beside.

“ Dori,” His brother tried. The mentioned only lifted a hand to silence him.

“ No. I will not approve of..” He gestured to the two, eyes locked on the smaller girl. “ THIS.” He pointed.

“ Dori. You do not get a say in this.” Nori challenged. “ I am an adult.”

“ Then act like one!” He shouted. “ Until you do, and handle this like an adult, you will find no approval from me.” He hissed once more before turning and trudging to his room like an angry bull. Thora stood for a moment, Nori watching her with fear, as she looked out with broken eyes and surprise printed over her face. Then, she ran, with the thief shortly behind her, running practically on her heels.  
**  
“What could I have done to make him so disapproving of me?” she spoke, once her pacing had paused and the bead was replaced by her thumb nail in between her front teeth. Nor thought for a moment. To be honest, he didn't have any idea. He couldn't find a reason for his brother’s quick change. He had adored the dwarrow just a few days ago. It was such a contrast. He couldn't think of why.

“ I don’t have the slightest idea.” Nori concluded “I would understand him acting like this if I was Ori. I can think of no logical explanation for this.” he sighed heavily.

“ What are we going to do?” Thora sobbed as she rested her forehead against the strong shoulder of the dwarf in front of her. 

Nori stroked her long hair soothingly before placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. 

“ We are not going to worry about one grouchy old dwarf.” 

“ But he’s your brother.” She nuzzled her head closer into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“ And he’ll come around. If he doesn’t then he doesn’t matter.” He tilted her head up to look at him. “ Sound good?” He asked. 

Thora smiled a teary eyed smile but nodded her head before bringing her lips to the soothing ones of the dwarf in front of her. It seemed to quiet the voice of doubt and ease the quakes of anxious doubt in her chest. All at once, with the slightest brush of his lips to her’s, the world fell away. She wondered how she lived without him. How did she remain sane without him?

Nori felt his shoulders relax. The instant wave of peace washed over him. How could he have waited this long for this? If this was all it took to calm the ebbs of fire within him. How could Dori disapprove of this? And with that, he pulled Thora closer to him.  
**  
Ori sliced the green apple with precise strokes as he listened to the chaos in the hallway next door. He watched as Thora ran- more like fled- from the house with his brother behind him. His lips pursed in an unconscious scowl. Eyes shot daggers into the grey dwarf when he walked into the kitchen. Dori’s eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pulled into a tight line. Ori put the knife down and took a bite of the apple while looking expectantly at his brother. 

“ Are you going to tell me what in Mahal’s name just happened?” Ori demanded when no words left his brother.

“ I will not approve of such a courtship.” He stated curtly.

“ Why? Thora has only ever been kind. She has only even been good to us and good for Nori! How can you not approve!?” Ori shouted. Dori only shook his head.

“ You’ll understand when you’re older.” He stated. 

“ Understand that you are a crotchety old fool.” The younger murmured under his breath. Dori’s head shot up. 

“ What do you know of love and relationships, Ori?” 

“ I know that our race is dying and there are few females among us. I know that one’s are not often found nowadays. I know that Nori and Thora are planned in the stars.” Ori defended.

“ I see whose side you have chosen.” Dori hissed. “ You are young and naive, Ori. You will one day learn that even though people love each other they are not always supposed to be together.” His sigh resounded through the kitchen. 

“ I will not approve.”He spoke unmoved. Ori would not be shaken. Dori could see it. All he did was nod at the younger and walk away. So he would be the bad guy. 

***  
Three weeks. They had survived three weeks. The first couple days had been rough. Master Mctavish of the farm stand had just about chased Nori out and stabbed him with the pitchfork when he had appeared over her shoulder when asked about who her lucky dwarf was. There had been some gossip and inquiries when she worked but she remained as cordial and professional as ever. Nori had gotten the worst end, or so Thora argued. The poor dwarf was cornered by nearly every dwarf in town and told off. Thora always jumped in to save him - which didn’t help Nori’s ever shrinking ego. Thora had it pretty rough, having to listen to everyone tell her how disappointed her father would be and how she could do much better - all while hinting over their shoulder to Dwalin or whichever of the princes were around. Three long weeks, but they had gotten through it and now the buzz was dying down. The two could just relax. Or so Thora had thought, until she had found out that Nori’s “buddies” were in town. 

Three pain in the ass bandits that Nori was very fond of. They were his “ chosen family” he had stated, followed shortly by how chosen family was stronger because he chose them instead of fate. He followed with a cute - and drunk- smile and a sloppy kiss before proclaiming how he had picked her and she was his family now.

Thora had somehow managed to send the hooligans away later and tucked her little drunken idiot in bed with little protests- only demanding cuddles, and it made her smile. But he was gone again. He had been gone all day and no one had seen him. Not even Dwalin or the new guard that seemed to annoy Dwalin more than she ever could. She had searched high and low since her lunch hour and the idiot and his friends were nowhere to be found. She was about 10 minutes away from running to Ori and Dori and pleading for help despite herself. She had to admit for once, she didn’t know him best. She couldn’t plan his steps, didn’t know what he was doing. 

He had promised her he would stay away from stealing. He had done well, but she had heard his friends speaking of their latest and greatest heists and thefts. She feared Nori had been pulled back. It was the only thing she could think of, the only reason for his disappearance. Her heart hammered and the floorboards protested her nervous steps. Her teeth ached slightly with the pressure of which she bit onto the bead in her hair.

“ Please Mahal, let him come home.” She plead. She hoped she could use her only ever prayer and have it hold some magic to it.   
The door creaked open and heavy boots dragged along the floor.

“ Nori?” She begged, running to the door way. Her eyes sprung tears at the sight of the disheveled ginger and she raced toward him.  
Nori found just enough time to open his arms before his dwarrow ran into them with tearful eyes and a grateful smile.

“ Where have you been, you fool? Were you out with those sticky fingered trouble makers!?” She shot back, face stern and demanding - as Nori was expecting it to be_ and he threw his coat and bag into the corner.

“ I was. We were just going to hang out and we wandered out of town. They had decided to go do some big job in the men’s town down the hill and wanted me to go with them. “ Disappointment broke Thora’s shoulders “ But,” Nori continued loudly “ I told them I couldn’t. That I had a good lassie back home who wouldn’t be too happy if I went with them.” Thora’s eyes widened for a moment as the words sunk in. They were replaced by a wide smile. “ I told them that would not be my life anymore. I have chosen my life. There will be no more thievery and general chaos for me.” He promised in a soft whisper. 

Thora opened her mouth to speak but found that there were no words in her vocabulary that could express the feeling in her heart. Relief. That seemed to be the closest thing in the swirling mess of her mind. Nori handled the moment, taking her face in his hands and leaning to place a kiss upon her lips. It was kind and loving. Like every terrible romance novel she had read, but so very real and perfect. It always was. It made her life-every year of it- feel like it was right. 

Her hands wound themselves around his neck. A finger traced the long red braid that she had meticulously braided in his hair every night. It matched the one she had in her hair, now unraveling like her sanity had previously. And it all just made sense.

***  
“ Come on!” Nori whined. “ It will only take 5 minutes, tops, and Dori is working today anyway!” Nori persuaded as he pulled the key from his pocket. The door he placed it in looked ready to fall down and opened easily to the light shove. 

“ Is your jacket so important that you have to get it now?” Thora shot back bristly as she stood anxiously on the doormat.

“ Are you so afraid of Dori that you refuse to come in?” Nori challenged over his shoulder. Thora huffed heavily and stopped a single booted foot. With a groan, she stepped over the threshold.   
“ See? The world didn’t end did it?” Nori chuckled and continued down the hall toward his old room.

“ If you’re lucky, I won’t end your world for that comment.” Thora threatened under her breath as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. 

“ You would think, in over a century, Nori would have learned to close a door!” The voice send a earthquake of fear through her spine and Thora jumped when two familiar bodies walked through the door. 

“ Ah, Thora, come for a visit?” Dori spoke offhandedly as he walked in with baskets of groceries. Ori walked in behind him with a bright smile for the lass and a sweet “ Morning Thora!” as he passed.

“ No time for a visit today..” She rushed out. “ I have many errands to run and really must be-”

“ Nonsense!” The grey dwarf interrupted. “ I have been meaning to make some of your mother's bake fair winning cake and who better than her daughter to help!” Dori beamed and Thora forced a smile. 

“ Really Dori,” Nori quickly appeared at her side and gripped her hand comfortingly. “ WE must be -” 

“ No No! Master Jameson down the road really needs a strong dwarf like yourself to help him. I promised him help. Surely you wouldn’t mind spending a few hours helping the elderly.” Dori decided and spoke in a commanding tone.

“ Dori, I really shouldn’t-”

“ Do you think I am going to hurt your lassie or something, brother. I think Thora is very capable of handling herself.” Dori walked forward and grabbed Thora’s shoulder gently to lead her to the kitchen. “ Off you go, Nori.” Dori spoke with finality that even Nori wouldn’t argue with. 

Nori left, eyes locked in some silent conversation with his younger brother before he sighed and trudged out the door.

**  
“Ori, seriously, stick with your slingshot. Knives are, without a doubt, not your specialty.” Thora chastised with a grin as she took over the cutting. 

“ Like you are any better!?” The younger poked.

“ You’d be amazed at what I can do with a knife.” Thora promised seriously and Ori swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“ Ori,” Dori pitched, ”You should run next store and help your brother finish what he is doing. The cake should be done when you get back.” Dori instructed. Ori stood awkwardly for a moment, in between going and staying as Thora looked at him with pleading eyes. Dori ushered him along with a wave of his hand, and Ori silently trudged along. 

“ I honestly don’t understand,” Dori started after a few minutes of silence.” How you can stand toe to toe with Dwalin and not flinch, but you are afraid of me.” The older dwarf chuckled at the thought of himself more intimidating than Dwalin.

“ Dwalin may be tall and brawny but he doesn’t have the power that you do over Nori.” Thora confided.

“ Why do you say that?” 

“ Nori listens to you. You could convince him to leave me. Convince him I am as unworthy as you seem to believe I am.” Thora accused.

“ That is where you are wrong.” Dori spoke, angered. “ It is not you that I believe is unworthy. It is him!” He shouted. Thora stood in shock, mouth open as the words processed.

“ You think that lowly of him! Your own brother.” She shouted, utter shock, and threw the knife onto the wooden cutting board with a resounding whack.

“ And I know him!” Dori declared. “ He is his father’s son. He is a thief and a scoundrel and you deserve so much more.” Thora opened her mouth to protest, “ And before you say how you are fated to be, I have seen that before and sometimes, what feels like it should be really shouldn’t.” Dori sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands.

“ Nori’s father and my mother were fated- I’d swear to the fact before Mahal himself- but they shouldn’t have been. He destroyed her. She would have been better off without him.” 

“ He brings me peace. More So than I have ever felt before.” Thora smiled broad.

“ Nori is not an easy dwarf. He will not be easy on you or your heart. Surely you know this.” Dori spoke, pleaded almost.

“ I have made my choice.” She spoke, decided. Dori only sighed and nodded before turning to the cake . Oh she had made her choice, but for how long?  
**  
“ Thora! Thora, Come quick!” One of the young dwarves had come running to her. It brought back flashes of memories- none pleasant- of the day the bridge collapsed. They had sent younger dwarves to retrieve the families of those who had fallen. She had been clinging to her mother's dress when the boy had come running for them. Her mother had scooped her up on her arms and ran to the bridge. It hadn’t mattered how quickly they had gotten there, there was nothing that could be done. The high pitched urgency the dwarfling had displayed caused the memories to run to the surface. 

“ Nori is drunk at the bar!” he shouted and cut through her memories. Thora’s eyes widened in fear before she picked up her skirts and ran. They wouldn’t send for her unless there was trouble- or dwalin- afoot.   
Nori was a swaying drunken mess when she had arrived. He was resting upon the bar in a drunken stupor voice loud as he cursed another bar patron. 

“ Thora, you got to get him out! The new guards are just looking for reasons to throw dwarfs into a cell.” The barman hinted before she reached for the less-than sober idiot.

“ Nori, we have to go!” She hissed in his ear and supported his weight with hers. 

“ Nah-” He slurred. “This one,” He hinted to the younger dwarf in front of him.” Need to be taught a lesson. He was talking shit about my girl.” He leant forward to lunge at the dwarf. Thora hissed as the weight shifted and nearly tumbled them both.

“ Nori!” She growled “ Not again! Let’s go!” She yanked and dragged the dwarf a few steps before he decided to help some.

Nori reeked of old ale and looked like he had slept in a gutter. He was about as helpful as a sack of rocks tied to a swimmer's feet in his current state and every stumble lead to more and more annoyance. He pulled her down and shifted too much as if he could stand on his own two feet. She growled and hissed and adjusted the larger dwarf every few steps as he pulled her down. 

“ Need some help?” A deep voice asked as she passed one of the side streets.

“ You going to help him straight into a jail cell?” She accused the guard as she readjusted the slurring bastard beside her. 

“ Not unless you want me to.” Dwalin appeared on Nori’s other side and pulled him to rest against his stronger body. Thora reluctantly let her dwarf go and rubbed the sore muscles of her shoulders as Dwalin dragged him away.

“ Leave any drinks for the rest of us, Nori?” The guard joked after a strong breeze sent a whiff of him through the air

“ Why are you helping us? After everything?” Thora inquired sternly. The guard pulled the leaning dwarf toward him and grumbled at him to stand on his feet. 

“ Because you make him better.” He spoke simply and remained silent the rest of the walk. 

“ Thank you.” She sighed as he placed the half conscious dwarf onto the couch.

“ If you need me, you know where to find me.” He patted her shoulder before letting himself out. 

Looking at the red-headed lump on her couch, the annoyance and anger rose in her again. He had been doing so well and he almost got himself into another wreck. She had to bail his ass out again.

“ Come on, numbnuts!” She encouraged. “ Let’s get you sobering up.” She handed him a glass of water and an orange in. 

Nori mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face deeper in the couch.

“ Come on, Nori. You’ll really regret it tomorrow if you don’t.” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. The thief groaned and pushed her away with a kind shove.

“ Get away from me. I have a girl!” Nori demanded. Thora’s brows furrowed as she looked upon the dwarf who was apparently so drunk out of his mind, he didn’t even recognize her. It made her annoyance burn but she sighed and tried again because he would be easier to deal with tonight as opposed to tomorrow.

“ I know that. I have me a guy too. You’re girl would want you to be more sober when she got back to you.” She insisted, placing the orange in his palm. He nodded his head and fumbled with the peel before biting into the thing like he would an apple. He followed quickly with a few big gulps of water.

“ Do you think she will be mad at me? I told her I would only have a drink and i’ve been really really good for her. I don’t want her mad at me.” He said sadly. His brown eyes were big and round and ate away all her annoyance and anger.

“ I don’t think she will be in the morning, Nori.” She whispered truthfully.

“ She is perfect. She’s kind and bonny and gives the best kisses,” Thora smiled at his words, “ And she deserves much more than me. I am just a big old pain in her perfect ass - and oh mahal, is it perfect- and I couldn’t be with me if I was her.” He sighed sadly.Thora’s lip quivered with the bittersweet feeling in her chest.

“ She’s chosen you, hasn’t she?” she encouraged. “ Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She sighed and tapped his thigh in a familiar motion that had him narrowing his eyes . His brain tried to puzzle the two pieces together but the alcohol stopped the process prematurely.

Nori stood on wobbly legs. But was able to manage his way down the hall with only a few bumps to the wall. He went to collapse into bed when he was met with a sound of protest. 

“ Wouldn’t want you hopping in bed in something like that, would she?” Thora hinted. Nori smiled and stripped his shirt over his head. His chest was softly muscled and she could see the faint outline of the muscles on his stomach. His pants followed closely behind on the floor before he hopped into bed- with the grace of a dying fish- and pulled the blankets onto himself. 

“ Good night.” He shouted, a single hand raised out of the blankets to wave. 

“ Good night,” She whispered back as she walked back down the hall.

She reappeared only a few moments later, the dwarf nearly out cold in her bed as she laid down in it.

“ Thora.” He breathed softly as he wrapped himself around her. 

“ Nori.” She adored, rolling over to face him . His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed into sleep. She looked upon him affectionately and went to rub her fingers through his half down hair. The braid she had placed in it earlier had survived the chaos of his day with little unraveling. It felt symbolic. Like the relationship is represented, it had gone through a rough day but survived with only a few hairs out of place. Her heart felt full.

“ Nori,” She whispered carefully. “ I love you.” The honestly burned her throat but seemed to lessen the ever present feeling that her heart would burst. She had spoken them, and maybe she was a coward for waiting till he was asleep to say it the first time, but she had said them. They rang true. Even though he was a thieving pain in her rear she loved him. He didn’t make it easy, but she loved him. Whether they survived or not, it was out there, she loved him. No going back now, no hitting the breaks. She loved him. No changing it now.


End file.
